


Closer

by tenmillionotters



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Ero-guro, Guro, Headless Genichiro, M/M, Shura Wolf, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: He would fill the cold body with something warm, would it make him feel whole again? For a second it would surely give Wolf the peace of mind he longed for so desperately.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an idea by @/DoujinMaster69 on twitter.

Where he had suppressed every emotion that wasn’t devotion to his master, he felt everything more intensely now. The little rest of his conscience was still raging a war against his carnal desires, he found himself staring down on the headless lifeform which carried a familiar scent. 

In life, the one in which their paths had crossed for the first time, they had been enemies. But did he hate him? At this point he wasn’t able to distinguish between any of these emotions anymore. Love, hate, devotion, lust…. It was all a blur inside his mind, he had lost his way when all of the emotions he was never allowed to feel began pouring out of his body, slowly devouring the sense of self he had created under the pressure of the world around him. 

Now he was free to do as he pleased. To take what he wanted when he wanted to. 

The body in front of him wasn’t warm anymore, but it still moved. Once upon a time a beautiful head adorned the massive frame, not too long ago Wolf had pressed it against his chest. His teeth had dug down deep into the flesh that was growing colder by the minute. All blood had left the system when his head was cut off clean. 

Clean bites. Hundreds of them. Thousands. He had swallowed his flesh, his hair, his skin. It was poison to his own body, it was corrupting him, it was reuniting them. 

Wolf had broken his nails, tore up his flesh as he dug a shallow grave for the skull he had so carefully cleaned with his teeth and tongue. With the little rest of humanity left inside him, he had buried his lover. With the skull of his lover he had buried his humanity. 

Now he stared down on the slowly decaying flesh that once was Genichiro Ashina, as a burning desire slowly took over his body. It wasn’t hard to overwhelm the body that couldn’t tell him to stop. At least not vocally. Not that he would stop him. 

Wolf’s fingers pressed deep into the flesh that was still desperately clinging to his shoulders, a deep growl tickling in the back of his throat. The smell of a life wasting away below him numbed his senses, it turned his stomach but even though the flesh was rotting, the strong smell of Genichiro’s body attracted Wolf. 

Blood rushed into his lap, a painful erection began pressing against the clean cut that had separated Lord Ashina’s mind from his body. 

The smaller man began growling, unsure what to do in order to satisfy his burning desire. He needed to find release and just grinding against the trauma wasn’t enough, again, he stared down. 

_Hole…. hole…._

Wolf’s hands moved on their own as he freed himself of the cloth that covered his hard cock. Feeling his own warm hand wrapped around it tightly didn’t give him the satisfaction he longed for, but maybe… he would… 

A moan that was akin to a howl escaped him. Yes… yes… this was exactly what he wanted. He felt Genichiro’s throat wrap tightly around his cock. Just like Wolf had consumed his flesh, the other man welcomed him inside his body. 

What an exciting feeling it was, the body was cold, but it wasn’t stiff. He knew death so well. He loved him so dearly. 

Cold hands grabbed his thighs, pulled him closer, encouraged him to move harder. Whether he felt anything or not, he couldn’t express himself. He was nothing but the shell of a man who still clung to his last wish. 

To Wolf, he was nothing more than a tight, wet hole which made his throbbing cock feel oh so good. It felt as though Genichiro was trying to digest him, the muscles in his throat moved as if he was trying to swallow him, unite each other, even in death. 

What a foolish notion it was. There was nothing sentimental or romantic about the act. All Wolf longed for was the feeling of a hard orgasm that shook his very being to the core. 

A warm, living body hardly felt as good as the places he couldn’t have reached before, his hips were crashing into the clean cut, he felt Genichiro’s spine press against his testicles while his cock buried itself deeper inside his gullet. 

The muscle was constantly moving, pulling Wolf in deeper, stimulating his sensitive flesh. Maybe it was insanity taking over, but he couldn’t help but chuckle between the moans, feeling his orgasms draw closer. 

He would fill the cold body with something warm, would it make him feel whole again? For a second it would surely give Wolf the peace of mind he longed for so desperately. 

“G… Gen… Genichiro…”, he growled, the cold hands dug their fingers deep into his burning flesh. Wolf felt his body shake, a violent orgasm robbed him of his senses, his hot sperm trailed down the other’s throat directly into the hollow pit of his stomach. 

For a moment, they were complete again.


End file.
